Noche
by Maki Nirnaeth
Summary: Pasan tantas cosas por la noche que ver a los amantes secretos escabullirse en silencio es lo más bello que trae consigo...[Dramione]


&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Noche

By Maki

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Miró su reloj por décimo quinta vez. Habían pasado 10 minutos de la hora acordada. ¿Qué le habría pasado¿y si alguien lo había pillado saliendo después del toque de queda y tuviese que volver? No, ella sabía que era muy cuidadoso a la hora de escabullirse por la noche.

Se arreglo la bufanda escarlata con líneas doradas y miro el reloj de nuevo. ¿Por qué se sentía tan nerviosa? No era primera vez que se juntaban por la noche...

De la oscuridad una mano tomo la suya con cariño y ella soltó una risita.

- Llegas tarde...

- Lo siento, mucho público.

La chica se abrazo a él hundiendo su rostro en su cuello aspirando el aroma a hierba recién cortada de su bufanda verde con líneas plateadas. El chico, aun abrazado a ella, se encamino a la sala que estaba frente de ellos y abrió la puerta ejecutando un hechizo no verbal.

- _Lumos_-susurro la chica que no resulto ser otra más que Hermione Granger-.

Hermione alumbro a su acompañante relevándose así su cabello rubio platinado, su piel pálida, sus ojos grises y sus labios sonrosados: Draco Malfoy.

Draco selló la puerta y puso un hechizo insonorizador por si Filch se paseaba por ahí.

- No es necesario que mantengas el lumos- dijo el chico- ayer encontré unas velas en la despensa.

La castaña con una sonrisa se acerco a la despensa con la varita en alto, aun manteniendo el hechizo. Se puso en pose de bailarina de ballet pero aun asi no las alcanzaba.

- Deja, yo las saco-dijo el Slytherin alargando el brazo- listo –al tomar una y prenderla con su varita-.

La chica susurro _Finite Incantatem _para desaparecer la luz y luego susurro el hechizo para hacer flotar la vela.

Se miraron un rato antes de volver a abrazarse y caer sentados en el mullido sillón de la habitación.

- Hoy fuiste muy pesado con Harry...

-¿Qué querías que hiciera?-dijo haciendo un morrito- ¿Que le dijera "no abraces mucho a _mi Hermione_"?

- Vale –respondió divertida- pero decirle- "miren todos a Potty y a su fan numero uno" no fue muy amable...

- Lo siento, no me gusto verte abrazada asi con él...-mirándola serio- lo dije para que te soltara e inconscientemente lo hizo...

- Draco, sabes que a Harry y a Ron los quiero como si fueran mis hermanos...

- ¿Y a mi?-pregunto como si fuese un niño pequeño pidiendo un dulce-

- A ti te _amo...-_sonriendole sonrojada-.

- Asi esta mejor señorita sabelotodo...

- ¡Oye!-dándole golpecitos en brazo- quedamos en que no me dirías asi de nuevo...

- Lo siento- dándole un beso fugaz en la nariz- malas y viejas costumbres...

- Más te vale Draco Malfoy o la señorita sabelotodo te pretrificará y te lanzará al lago del gran calamar...

- No lo harías-sonriendo ampliamente- no puedes estar sin mi...

-¿Y tú?-deslizando una mano por su pálida mejilla- ¿tú si puedes estar sin mi?

- No... –acercándose a sus labios- no puedo...

- Asi me gusta, huroncito...-dijo la castaña antes de besarle-.

El beso fue muy lento y profundo pero sin preocupaciones ni restricciones. Era otra noche, en donde los enamorados se quitaban las máscaras de los personajes que interpretaban de día y se refugiaban en su pequeño mundo. Quedaron recostados en el sillón mirándose cómplices, regalándose aquellas caricias que contenían durante el día y las dejaban libre en la oscuridad de la realidad. Hermione enredo sus dedos en la fina cabellera de Draco, sintiendo la suavidad de los cabellos rubios mientras él le acariciaba la espalda.

¿Cómo habían pasado de odiarse a quererse?

Era un misterio incluso para ellos que vieron como su mundo daba mil vueltas para dejarles frente al otro y terminaran besándose en un vacío pasillo. Luego vinieron las miradas furtivas durante las clases y los fortuitos encuentros no premeditados hasta necesitar del otro a cada instante y tener que esperar al encuentro nocturno.

La chica le beso de nuevo pero esta vez fue un mero roce, sin profundización sacándole un suspiro al rubio.

¿Cómo entre tantos alumnos en Hogwarts ellos habían terminado juntos¿Cómo fue que sus corazones se miraron y decidieron unirse sin medir en todos los obstáculos que tenían?

Nada de eso importo.

Nada impidió que terminaran viéndose en aquella sala abandonada del cuarto piso ni que se declararan en silencio el amor mutuo que sentían.

Hermione le beso los párpados mientras este la apretaba más contra si, la prefecta deposito un beso en la nariz y se separo un poco.

- ¿Por qué estabas tan inquieto hoy?

- ¿Inquieto?-acomodándola en su pecho- No lo estaba...

- Yo diría que sí...

- ¿Por?- enterrando sus dedos en su larga cabellera castaña-.

- Pues...-vacilando- no sé cómo decirlo, pero noté que mirabas mucho el reloj...

- Igual que tú en el corredor-dijo en tono travieso- ¿pensaste que no aparecería?

-Por segundos, si-afirmo- es la primera vez que te demoras tanto...

- La estólida de Parkinson no me dejaba en paz...

- Entiendo-en tono molesto- no me gusta que se te acerque...

- No puedo hacer nada-tomando una de sus manos- estamos en la misma casa...

- La envidio...-declaro la prefecta- ella puede estar contigo sin problemas, en cambio yo...

- No tienes nada que envidiarle-dijo seguro- Hermione, mírame...

La Gryffindor levanto la mirada perdiéndose en esos ojos grises que brillaban solo para ella.

- Eres mucho mejor que ella-rozando su nariz con la de la chica- Eres mucho más hermosa e inteligente que ella...además, yo te quiero a ti...

-¿Solo quiero Draco?-pregunto con una sonrisita divertida-.

- Perdón-fingiendo sorpresa- _te amo a ti..._

- Draco...-abrazándose al Slytherin- te amo...

Volvieron a besarse tranquilamente hasta que las campanas del gran reloj retumbaron en sus oídos. Era media noche.

- Hora de irse.. –dijo triste la chica poniéndose de pie-.

- Quedémonos un poco más-pidió el chico tomando su mano para acercarla-.

- Draco, es mejor irnos o sino...

- Sí, lo sé, "alguien podría estar despierto y darse cuenta que no estamos"-dijo ironizando-.

- Draco, es en serio...

- Lo sé –poniéndose de pie para luego besar su frente- pero se me hace tan corta la noche...

- Algún día Draco –tomándolo de las mejillas- algún día tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo...

El chico sonrió y deposito un ultimo beso a modo de despedida antes de acercarse a la puerta y voltearse a sonreírle por ultima vez. La chica le sonrió y luego que le vio desaparecer por la puerta espero unos dos minutos antes de salir ella también sin olvidarse de apagar la vela y esconderla en una repisa más alcanzable para ella en la despensa para el próximo encuentro.

Sonrió antes de salir y se propuso soñar esa noche con él para no sentirse tan sola.

A la mañana siguiente Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se miraron a lo lejos con un brillo común en sus ojos que nadie noto, esa noche volverían a amarse en silencio... y sin limites.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **_Primer one-shoot Dramione, dedicado a Natyta. Ójala te haya gustado._

_Espero que esta corta y sencilla historia les haya gustado. Háganmelo saber presionando "Go"_

_Saludos!_

_Feliz día de las madres!  
_


End file.
